Melinda May's ex
by Agent Flame
Summary: Andrew Garner comes to help
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was downstairs. Everyone was crying. Bobbi and Hunter were hugging, Eric and his brother sat next to each other and May sat there tears in her eyes being patched up by Simmons. She was thinking of what to do without Coulson when the door opened to the playground. May jumped up with her gun and pointed it at the open door. She stood completely gobsmacked when Skye stood there with Coulson. She breathed heavily and Skye ran up to her and broke down in her arms causing her to drop the gun. "Trip...He's...gone." She wailed. She looked up to Coulson and he looked at the ground nodding. He didn't seem too hurt she felt relieved.

Skye broke away from May and went over to Simmons who was sniffling. She walked closer to Coulson.

"May-" she slapped him. Not so it hurt like hell, but just so it left a sting and everyone gasped around them. Coulson looked back at the ground.

"May-" but this time May cut him off with a fierce kiss, he kissed back wrapped his wrapped around her waist, her nails digging into his neck. Hunter whistled in the background which caused them both to instantly stop.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." She growled but smiled.

"Noted."


	2. Chapter 2

"We should patch you up." May said in a more serious tone.

"Yeah." He grinned dopey at her. He walked with her to the medical bay, everyone staying back behind them shocked at what just happened. Coulson sat down on the desk and may brought out the supplies. "You know I'm sorry." Coulson looked at the ground and May didn't dare to make eye contact.

"I shouldn't have gone down there and-"

"Your here. I don't care what happened but your here and wouldn't be able to live with myself if you weren't." She looked into his eyes. Were they watering? She got back to cleaning his wounds and dabbed entry at the scar on his head.

"You always do a better job than i do." He lifted her head up with his fingertip to face him.

She half- smiled, "But then again you always patch me up better than anyone."

He blushed slightly amused by her comment. She'd finished her work and cupped his face in her hands. "I can't lose you again Phil-" but he cut her off with a kiss.

"No phil-" He cut her off again kissing her and she kissed back.

"Anyone could-" He grinned into her lips as he lifted her up to sit on his lap.

"Your hurt-", "Phil-"

He kissed deeply then broke away, "What was it you were saying?"

She rolled her eyes and fiddled with his collar. "I said anyone could come in at any moment and your hurt you shouldn't be lifting me up."

"Pfff. Ive been through worse Melinda." And he kissed her again this time leaning her on the lab table. She grinned, but not to the kiss, but to the fact he called her Melinda...

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is strange guys but this is like the intro cause Andrew Garner hasn't come in yet. Thankyou for the wonderful comments and Ill be writing more soon. (Comments boost my confidence) Ill fit Garner in somehow in the next couple of days, hope i can get round to it. Once again thnx!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

May finished patching him up and sat next to him on the table. "You've no idea how many times i would have punched the wall if i'd lost you."

"I couldn't imagine."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her against him again. Thats when they heard a deafening scream!

The lights exploded above their heads and they ran to the rest of the team.

"Whats going on-" Coulson saw the rest of the team watching Skye clutched her head tightly as sparks bounced off the walls.

"SKYE?!" May ran inside, Coulson trailing behind her.

"May...I...Theres something very wrong with me."

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with you." May comforted as Skye fell into her arms. She was unconscious and May laid her on the lab table. "Simmons!"

Simmons was already there poking a needle into Skye getting a blood sample. Coulson grasp Skye's hand and May held her shoulders waiting for her to wake up. "Simmons whats happening?!"

"I...Oh NO...I have no idea..."

"WHAT!?" Coulson and May said in unison.

"Something must of happened in that tunnel down there and I have to send her into a deep sleep to work out what. Don't worry, she'll be up in a few hours. Mack your going to have to stay too as we don't know what happened down there to you either." May and Coulson let go of her and the team all went outside. As soon as they were out everyone started to talk and shout and ask questions.

'How did this happen'

'what if their monsters'

'we have to lock them up'

'no they're still people'

"SHUT UP!" Coulson yelled. Everyone was dead quiet and May shifted uncomfortably. Mack walked out of the lab. "I'm fine but there is something very wrong with Skye and we need to do something about it."

"We will." May said reassuringly

"When. When the whole bus explodes because of her, when people start to fall out of the cargo hold, WHEN!"

"You've no idea what your starting!" May spat back. Everyone started to back away.

"Guys quit it" Coulson murmured they blanked him completely.

"Oh yes, i know what I'm starting and its going to be very interesting, especially knowing the Cavalry is trying to defend a kid who's trying to kill us."

"She's not trying to kill us!"

"How do you know that!"

"Guys stop." Coulson butted in but they ignored him again.

"Because i've trained her, i know her. SHES NOT EVIL!"

"You mean not evil like you huh?! Unless your a MONSTER, supporting another newly formed MONSTER!"

She'd had enough, May pounced forward. Coulson caught her by the waist and she wriggled to get out, followed by a muffled 'son of a bitch'. He turned her round and she buried her head in his neck breathing deeply. Bobbi caught Mack's hand. "Thats way too far Mack, you don't know what she's been through."

May wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed and nuzzled on his shoulder.

"Mel..shhh...i've got you...c'mon lets go upstairs..." He kissed her head and brought her legs up to wrap around him so he could carry her upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

He held her securely. "Call us from the comms if Skye wakes up." He growled, glaring at Mack as he turned and walked up the stairs. May breathed short breaths and battled the tears that were forcing to come through her eyes. Coulson sat down on the couch and she stayed wrapped around him as he kissed her cheek.

"May...look at me..."

She slowly shifted so she could look into his res. Hers were red and puffy as if she'd been crying. He stroked her cheek, "Your more than that. Your more than the cavalry." She didn't seem so sure as she looked back down to the ground tracing patterns of the material of his shirt on his shoulder.

"I don't care. We need to find a way to help Skye and prove to everyone she's not evil. You know she isn't, right?"

"Mel, I know that for sure. And I care sooooo much what you think about yourself. Your the most amazing beautiful women i've ever met. I want you to remember that. Promise me you will."

"Phil, that a stupid thing to promise-"

"Promise?"

"Phil-"

"Do you promise me?"

"I-Yes"

"Good." His grin of triumph wasn't missed and it made her smirk slightly. Gosh, this man knew how to cheer her up!

"About Skye." He said.

"Yeah..."

"Who do we know that is interested or knows a lot of stuff about aliens or inhumane stuff."

May shrugged.

"I'm thinking of someone right bloody now and this is the last person I know you ever want to see."

"Who?"

"No its-"

"Phil, who?"

"Andrew"


End file.
